Interesting Topic
by bluerosety
Summary: All the bladers are bored, what else is there to do? Why, talk about Kai and Tyson's love!
1. Chapter 1

**Brt: **This will contain hints from the anime/manga/movie for the pairing TyKa/KaTy, (spoilers) and also my opinion/dream/wish/whatever, and some quotes. –Sweat-drops- also, I don't want to offend anyone.

**Warnings/Disclaimer: **Characters are ooc, many bladers, and my thoughts and hints of TyKa/KaTy, s/g, some swearing, and other things. Enjoy. It will never be mine. Some Hiro/Brooklyn pairing and the word 'remember' shown a lot.

* * *

"It's SO boring!" whine a short red head, also known as Daichi, whom lay at the wooden floor of the dojo. He turned on his belly, and pointed at another red head, "And what are _they_ doing here?" he demanded, pointing from the redhead then at many bladers that were seated on the floor, looking as bore as Daichi.

"We were bored." Half of them responded, while the other half stayed quiet.

"Then lets do something, _anything!_" he whined. The day washot and none of the teams wanted to beybattle, something that surprised both Hilary and Kenny.

"Then suggest something, Mr. I'm-so-inpatient." Tala snapped he was getting tired of the short red head's whining and complaining.

"I already did, but none of you want to beybattle! Mr. Know-it-all!" Daichi glared, Tala doing the same, and any smart person would have already run away or hide, but as we know, Daichi was bore. Anything was better then go and hide, and besides it was too hot to run. Leaving only one choice available. Annoyed the hell out of Tala.

"Then suggest something else." Tala fought hard to keep his arms crossed, and not use his hands to throttle Daichi, a battle that was slowly losing to the latter choice.

"We could go and watch a movie." Kevin suggested.

"Too bore to move." Mariah said, seated on the couch, scanning through a magazine.

"Guess that eliminates going to eat right?" all nodded their heads.

"I've never been so bore in my life." Ian stated, many agreed with him.

"Hey Mariah, what are you reading?" Ray asked, from his game of chess against Max. Yes, they were _that _bore, even Robert and Johnny were bore with the game. The other bladers could almost see hell freezing over.

"A magazine about _'the love life of Kai Hiwatari'._" The dojo went quiet, deadly quiet.

"Really?" Max asked, his sky-blue eyes shinning with interest.

"Yep."

"Can you read to us what it says." They all stared at Bryan, "What I'm bore, and want to know what lies they tell about our former captain."

"Wow, that's more than what you usually say." Lee said amazed.

"Everyone has their moments." Rick said.

"Can you read some?" Mathilda asked, and Julia stared at her.

"Who would've had thought that shy Mathilda would be asking about someone's love life." poor Mathilda blushed, "I'm also interest." Julia added.

"I think that _all _of us are." Wyatt said all-knowingly. Zeo, who was seated besides him, agreed with him.

"Sure," Mariah said good-naturally. "Ok, let me start from the beginning," she flipped through the second page of the magazine that contained a full-length picture of Kaiand all his glory. Famous, dead-glared present of course.

"Wait!" Hilary interrupted. She stood up and went to the kitchen. After fifteen minutes, she returned with a lot of bowls with popcorn and bags of potatoes chips. She handed them to all the bladers then went back and brought back cans of soda. "I thought that it would be better this way." She said making herself comfortable besides Kenny, who still had Dizzy with him, and was taping everything.

"Thank-you." Half of them said, and others only nodded. She then mention to Mariah to continued.

"Ok, well I'll read and then we'll comment," they all nodded, and she began to read.

_"Many people and fans alike have something in common, a question that has, till this date, no answer. Many started their own rumors, or just went with what they heard. Who is Kai Hiwatari interest in? Could it be a friend, teammate, or a fan? People say that Kai's perfect match would be someone that would make him laugh or simply smile. A person that he can trust, and will always be there for him. Fans are beginning to 'match' him with someone that will be 'perfect' for him, but the question is who?_

_Fans have beginning to pair him up with: Tala, Ray, Max, Emily, Tyson, Hilary, Wyatt, Garland, Michael, Johnny, Mariah, even his enemy Brooklyn, and not to mention his coach Hiro. This list is to name a few, but trust me there are out there many pairings with Kai Hiwatari, yet no one knows who the cold-antisocial blader will chose, who is the 'perfect' match for him?"_

Mariah stopped reading, "Then it starts telling us why Kai would chose and who he wouldn't."

"You know something," all turned to stare at Daichi, "I don't think that Tala would be a good partner for Kai."

"And why not?" Ozuma asked, "I mean, they are friends are they not?"

"It could work." Jim put his cent in. Tala on the other hand was getting mad, and uncomfortable talking about his best friend as a… lover. But Daichi stood firm against it.

"No, remembered what the magazine said and I quote, _'a person that he can trust.'_ Unquote, see what I mean?"

"…Not really…" Raul tilted his head, totally confuse by Daichi.

"Have you heard the quote, _'I trust you as far as I can throw you.'_ Which I know nobody could throw Tala that far." Tala resisted the urge to throttle Daichi, but two could play this game.

"Then that means that you're a very trustworthy person." Tala smirk, he knew that Daichi would take the bait.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure that many people could throw you _very_ far shrimp. Why, I even could say that Ming-Ming would be able to do it." the short redhead's face turned red.

"Why I out of…" he was about to hit Tala, but luckily Joseph was able to restrain him, "Let go of me, I'll make that jerk pay!"

"Sorry, I don't have a cent with me today, but I could give you an I.O.U. or I could send you to the sea." Tala's smirk grew seeing that both Kevin and Ian had to help Joseph in keeping Daichi under control. After a few minutes, Daichi seemed to calm down, but the three boys still didn't let go off him. Afraid that he would leap at Tala, but don't get them wrong, they weren't too concern for Tala's well being, it was more for Daichi's own safety.

"Well, I don't know but I can totally see them together." Hilary startled them all, and Tala's right eye twitch.

"Care to give us a reason?" Ray asked.

"Um, they are friends."

"Yes, but we are all friends." Max said, happily drinking his grape soda.

"They have things in common."

"Like?" Kane asked.

"…They're from Russia." All anime felled. Tala, wanting this to end, decided to join in the conversation.

"That's true, we're from Russia and we're friends, but in order for a relationship to form we need feelings for each other, which I don't have for him. Merely as friends." Realization seemed to come to Hilary's eyes.

"Oh, I get it!" Tala was relief, she finally understood, "you're afraid of rejection!" or maybe not. Tala's right eye twitched again.

"No, I'm not afraid of rejection." He growled out.

"You should just ask him!"

"I. Do. Not. Love. Kai." he said really clearly and slowly, "besides, I don't want to dig my grave just yet."

"You shouldn't be afraid of Kai, I bet that his a softy in the inside."

"Well, 'Mr. Softy' as you call him, destroyed half the abby and split a huge rock in half. Now, I'm made of skin and bone, and now add those together and you'll get a new funeral." Hilary dropped it. Tala satisfied, leaned back against the wall.

"Ok, so Tala is out." Emily said, marking an x by Tala's name.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Well, I thought that we could eliminate the people that Kai won't date."

"That's a good idea," Mariam said, "should we go in alphabetical order then?"

"Na, it's easier is we just go randomly." They agreed, "We just say a name and say yes or no, and give reasons or not." Once again they agreed.

"What about Mariah?" Lee suggested, the pink haired teen deadpanned.

"No." one third of the bladers said.

"What? And why not!" she was offended.

"Well, you don't get along with him." Kevin reasoned, and the girl thought about it.

"Yeah, you're _so _right." Emily marked her name out. "What about any of the girls bladers?" she asked.

"No offense, but I can't see Kai dating _any _girl." Tala said, and Emily –not mad about it- crossed her and the other girls' names out.

"What about Wyatt?" Kenny said, "I mean you were _a little_ obsessive about him." The brunette blushed heavily.

"I _admire _his beyblade skills, I wasn't _obsess_." He _calmly_ said. Emily, being smart, crossed out his name, and everyone dropped the subject. After a few minutes there were only few names remaining. "Ray?" Wyatt suggested bored.

"Too similar." Max said, bored of drinking soda.

"We are?" the raven-haired teen asked, tilting his head to one said.

"Too quiet, calm, determine, stubborn, to name a few." The blond pointed out.

"You?" Ray said pointing at Max.

"Nope," the blond answer for himself, "I see him as a big brother. Brooklyn?"

"Over my dead body." A new voice answered, and all turned to stared at Hiro and Brooklyn entering the dojo. They sweat-dropped. "Why are you talking about Kai's love life?"

"We are bored." Daichi answered, legs and arms finally freed. "Then maybe you?" he pointed at Hiro.

"I'm dating Hiro." Brooklyn said, rolling his eyes, he couldn't believe that they had forgot about it, they even announced it to all of them! Shows how much they pay attention.

"There's only one person left." Emily declared, "Tyson." The dojo once again went quiet.

"My little brother?" Hiro's eyes widen, and he sounded surprised, but after a few seconds his eyes went back to normal. "Yes, I can actually say that they _would _date each other." The bladers mouths hit the floor.

"Actually, now that I think about it, he's probably right." Ray said, Max agreeing with him.

"Why would you say that?" Miguel questioned.

"Haven't you noticed the way they act around each other?" Max sounded surprised.

"But what evidence do you have?" Salima asked.

"_A lot._" Kenny, Max, and Ray answered together.

"Care to share." Oliver asked.

"Sure, where shall we begin?"

"At the beginning." Enrique said lamely.

"Before we were a team," Kenny began, "they obsess about beating the other."

"That doesn't tell us much." Claude stated.

"I wasn't finished yet, the thing is they went over the top, if you know what I mean. Ray, Max do you remember when Tala defeated Tyson?" the mention teens nodded, "Well, Tyson was very upset about it, and Kai –although I disagreed with his methods- hit Tyson to make him understand and I quote _'I'm the one who'll defeat you! Don't forget that.' _unquote. If I could say so my self I would say that's obsession."

"That's not romantic." Hilary said.

"Also Kai smiles sincerely only to Tyson, do you remember when Robert defeated Tyson on the ship? I thought that they were going to hug!" Ray smiled.

"No fair, I wasn't there to see this." Sulked Hilary.

"Hey," Daichi had a thoughtful expression; "I have only seen Tyson cry once because of Kai."

"Actually, it was two." All turned to stared at Max.

"Really? Why?" Zeo asked.

"The time that Kai left the Bladebreakers, back at Russia."

"Kai also gave him his Dranzer if I remember correctly." Kenny added, "I don't think that he would have had gave it to anybody else."

"Like I said before," Hilary began, "no fair."

"True," Julia agreed with her, "can you tell us what other things happened?"

"A lot, Tyson was also the first one to offer him friendship, and the first one to offer his hand to help Kai off the sinking ice." Ray thought some more, "it was also the first time we saw Kai crying, showing that Tyson's words cut deep." There was silence.

"Kai was crying!" practically all shouted.

"Yes, I also remember that Tyson was the one that had missed Kai the most, even though he didn't say it aloud." Ray said all-knowingly.

"Now, that I think about it," Max spoke next, "when Ray and me left the Bladebreakers, Tyson was upset, but not as much as with Kai's departure…"

"He was also upset with Hiro's betrayal," Kenny added.

"He's still is." All turned to stare at the older Kinomiya, "He barely talks to me, and only if I start the conversation."

"And he forgave Kai for leaving the Bladebreakers, joining his old team, and joining BEGA. Tyson is too forgivable to Kai." Max pointed out.

"Do you remember the battle I lost with, I think, Diego?" Max and Kenny nodded, "Tyson was on my case, saying that how I could of lost to someone like him, and when Kai lost to Johnny. He only said to him to not worry. He's less harsh on Kai then us."

"Kai also likes to be by himself, but Tyson is one of the few that can actually get close to him." Tala said thinking about other things.

"You're right!" Hilary started, "when I first met Kai, Kenny said that he didn't have a place to stay, and Tyson hooked his arm with Kai's and dragged him to his dojo, saying something about distracting Gramps. But may I add that Kai didn't struggle!" She was finally getting it all. "I do wander what happen there."

"I can tell you that, little dudes!" this time all jumped hearing and seeing the brother's grandfather.

"Gramps, you scared us!" Hiro stood, "wait, what? You can tell us what happened?"

"Of course my man!"

"Do say." Ming-Ming said.

"Well, right after T-man and K-man arrived, T-man brought some blankets for K-man, and himself, which I thought that it was unnecessary since he has his own room. I also remember that K-man was nervous. Oh, look at the time, gotta run, see-you later!" with that say he was gone.

"Your gramps is weird." Tala's twitching had returned. Everybody, was expecting for Hiro to yell at Tala, but he said something rather opposite.

"Tell me about it, I live with him."

"But aren't you old enough to live on your own?" Garland asked.

"I am, but Brooklyn isn't." realization hit home, and everyone didn't asked other questions. "Anyways, but to Kai and Tyson's little theory. I would also say that both of them have a lot of faith in each other's strengths and abilities. Although, I'll say that Tyson depends too much on Kai."

"That is true, but Kai has sometimes depended on Tyson's strength, one example is the ice accident and whenever Kai's bit-beast gets stolen." Ray commented, and everyone turned to stared at Zeo and Spencer. "Do you remember when we first met Daichi?"

"You mean when we went with MS. Kincaid to that place?" Hilary asked.

"Yep, remember that Kai wasn't with us while all that weird things were happening? And when we finally met he sees Tyson and I quote, _'Tsyon…'_ and he smiles only at him, he didn't even acknowledge us! He was only worried about Tyson!" all sweat-dropped, "not that I can't say the same for Tyson, remember when Kai was fighting King and Queen, and the tree almost crushed Kai? Tyson was the one that was totally anxious to know if Kai was ok."

"But they fight most of the time." all turned to stared at Enrique.

"Yes, _'they fight like a marry couple.'_" Ray quoted, and Max laughed.

"I remember saying that while in Russia!" the blond laughed.

"Most of what Kai and Tyson talk is mostly about the other." Hilary began, "remember when Tyson was fighting Kane, and he uses a weird move to defeat him? Kai said that Tyson was and I quote, _'He's amazing!'"_

"He said that?" The ones present in that battle asked.

"Yep, I remember another one! Remember that we were coming back from America and Kai was sleeping, I scold Tyson for taking all the credit, and he responded by saying _'Kai's _my _hero!' _does anyone catch the double meaning of it?" half of them nodded.

"Seems that they would have a very beautiful and complicated relationship." Mariah, and Mathilda said in unison, eyes shining.

"Yeah," Brooklyn said, "Tyson would be a worried boyfriend, always wandering where Kai had disappeared to. Kai would be the possessive and jealous type, not wanting anyone to get ainch close to Tyson."

"Why do you say Kai would be a possessive and jealous type?" Michael asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know, he's just seems like the type."

"I can tell you that Kai _would _be possessive," Hiro began, "I still remember that when I was analyzing some stats, and information. He said that he didn't care who I was, that I wouldn't interfere in his and Tyson's battle. Not to mention when I put Daichi to fight against him. I didn't show it at the time, but it did scare me when he Dranzer was heading my way."

"I can also agree that he would be a jealous type." Zeo spoke, "I don't think that he liked me when we first met."

"Why you say that?" Gordo questioned.

"I guess he didn't like the way I acted around Tyson. Also when we battle, I could definitely feel his anger."

"There's a lot of suggestions that clearly point that they could date, we all know that is so obvious, I think even AJ knows." All stared at Lee, "I mean even he gives hints! And I quote, _'whoa! First Tyson was knocked into the dish, now Kai has joined the party! These two couldn't get any closer if they tried!' _double meaning or what!"

"Hey," Ray started, "we're saying things about them, but we have no solid proof about their relationship." They all ponder this information, and sighed in disappointment. Just then, the door open and Tyson and Kai entered. Tyson looked kind of mad, while Kai looked angry and… guilty?

"I can believe you did that!" the midnight haired teen exclaimed, and Kai lower his gaze to the floor; the bladers' mouths once again hit the floor.

"Well, I already said, you know." their friends' eyes widen, had Kai actually apologize for something!

"Tyson what happen?" Max asked.

"Kai hit a guy!"

"Why?" Tala asked. Both Tyson and Kai blushed. The others stared wide-eyed and mouths hanging open.

"Because the guy said that my eyes were deep and beautiful." When he finished the explanation, Tyson was glowing red. Once, again the dojo felled in silence, until Hiro and Zeo started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Will soon find out." Tala declared, then he looked at Kai, "Hey Kai, your hand is red." Tyson turned his head to Kai's hand, and sure enough, Kai's hand was red.

"Oh, are you ok, I didn't know that you had hurt yourself! Are you able to close it!" Hiro and Zeo's laughter was soon joined by the rest of the others bladers.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kai demanded, but they ignored the two.

"I told you he was possessive and jealous! And Tyson was the worry one!" mention teens stared at them, with blank expressions. Soon they stopped and stood up, and headed to the door, exiting the dojo.

"This was fun!" Daichi, Joseph, Kevin, and Ian declared.

"In a way is romantic and humorous!" Hilary and the girls said giggling.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation." Suggested Hiro, and strangely enough, they all agreed. They left, leaving Tyson and Kai staring at them withweird expressions.

"That was totally strange."

"They will never be left alone again." Kai declared, glaring at nothing in particular. "Want to watch a movie?" Tyson confused expression turned into a delighted one.

"Why I would _love _to!" they didn't say more about theirs' friends' strange behavior, declaring it as being cause by the heat. Meanwhile, their friends agreed that they would never be bored again with this new interesting topic about _love_.

**

* * *

Brt: Do you like it? Want me to continue it with more hints and quotes? Anyways, C-ya! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brt: **Thanks to all whom reviewed! TechnoRanma, Nkingy, Windchild XD, Liah-chan, Sakusha Saelbu, Rejiita, Sacrifice Of An Angel, Devil Subaru Chan, SlippingSanity, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, Hunter Hatake..., YaoiYaoiYeah, takuya, FireballAmi, Angel Born of Darkness, chibi Setsuna-chan, Hiei-Is-Mine, and Kurokioku. Thank-you SO much! Also, Tyson cries five times in all -I think- because of Kai.

**Please read: **OK, in this chapter there's small seme and uke talk. If by any chance this offends you, please leave, I don't want any flames. Also, if you don't want to see the characters all ooc, please go back, thank-you for reading... and enjoy!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The group of friends walked down the sidewalk, not really talking. The sun was above their heads, and it was hot. "Can someone please explain to me; why exactly we left the dojo?" Daichi asked.

"I guess we panicked." Tala said, totally exhausted from walking, after all he was prepare for the cold, but not the heat.

"Panicked?" Ray asked, as he considered getting a hair cut. The heat was effecting him.

"Yes, if we had stayed any longer, Kai would had most likely asked what exactly we were doing. And also, I know that if he and Tyson had asked certain people, they most likely would had answered." They immediately turned towards Zeo and Wyatt.

"Hey," Max began, "since we are discussing this 'topic' I was wandering... who would be the seme and who would be the uke?" that _'innocent' _question stopped all the bladers in their tracks, and all eyes felled on the blond, whom turned a nice shade of red, "what? I was just asking." even if they didn't show it, they too wanted to know. Then Daichi raised his hand, as if he was a child in school.

"What is it?" Hilary asked.

"What is seme, and uke?" the bladers felled anime style.

"Daichi, how old are you?"

"Twelve." some bladers blushed from shame, after all, Daichi was still just a small -innocent- kid. What were they thinking! No one spoke, and suddenly Tala smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you." he offer, "your see, sem-" he wasn't able to fished as Bryan covered his mouth with his hand, then he proceeded by dragging him away from the small redhead.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bryan asked, removing his hand.

"What? I was just offering some answers, after all is better for him to learn from someone he knows, than a total stranger. Don't you agreed?" Bryan sweat-dropped.

"That's not what I meant." he stated gravely, glaring at his captain, whom just grin. Meanwhile, Daichi was getting tired of waiting for an explanation.

"So? Is anybody going to tell me what they mean?" the group of friends gaze at each other. Finally,Michael pushed Kenny towards the impatient redhead.

"He'll explain." he said. Making the poor genius blush. Kenny gripped his laptop to his chest, while Daichi crossed his arms.

"Well...?" the Chief was thinking of a way to explain it, it didn't matter that much, because it was _so _simple to explain. Then, he lean over, and whispered a few word to Daichi. At first he showed confusion, but he quickly smiled, "oh, I get it! It's practically the _'girl' _in the relation!" some bladers blinked and others sweat-dropped.

"I guess, you can put it that way." Ray smiled nervously, besides, there was no need to fill Daichi's head with the_ full_ information. He still needed some growing.

"Oh, then I guess Tyson is the uke!" his loud outburst made the people walking around them stop, and stare at them.

"Maybe we should discuss this in a different location?" Lee suggested, and they agreed.

"How about we go there?" Ming-Ming said, pointing at an ice-cream parlor.

"But, people are going to hear us." Raul said.

"Well," Mariah began, "we can't go back to the dojo with Kai and Tyson there. Also, it's too hot to be outside."

"OK, then, lets go!" Kevin agreed, eager to buy some ice-cream as a bonus. As they entered the shop, they noticed that not many people were there, something that they were glad about. The group had to move some tables for them to be able to seat and talk freely. As a bonus, they all order ice-cream, -Zeo and Garland paid-.

"Daichi," Michael began, "why do you say Tyson is the uke?"

"Well, if what Kenny said to me was true," the Chief blushed, maybe he needed to explain further. "Tyson is better suited, because of his long hair!" yep, _a lot _of explanation had been left out. And to Daichi's respond, Hiro, Garland, Dunga, King, Gordo, Lee, Michael, Zeo, and Ray glared.

"What is that suppose to mean?" they all asked. Daichi was smart to keep quite.

"Sorry Dai," Max said, eating his strawberry ice-cream, "but that's not it, I agree that Ty would be uke, but not because of the 'long hair' thing." the bladers nodded their heads, until the whole information sinked in.

"Tru-eh?" Ray choked on his vanilla ice-cream, "Max, you think that Tyson would be uke!"

"Sure! I mean, talking seriously for a moment, Ty doesn't seem like a 'seme' to me." the other bladers stopped eating and were staring at the happy blond.

"Really?" Ray asked, after he regain his senses, "I would've thought that Kai was the uke." this time the bladers were staring at Ray.

"I don't know," Kane began, "Tyson is more feminine than Kai." he said.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Max exclaimed, "Ray also looks like a girl, and that doesn't mean his the uke!" Ray, hearing this, choke on his ice-cream and turned crimson. He quickly grabbed the blond, whom was next to him, in a headlock.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he was quite mad, and _very _embarrassed to say the least. He was just glad -as glad as he could be- that both Tyson and Kai had not heard that little statement, knowing that they would give him hell for it.

"Sorry Ray," Max said, not sounding very apologetic at all, "but you have to face the music, and realize that you in fact _do _look like a girl, even more so with that long hair of your!" some bladers started laughing, while other just smirk.

"Don't worry Ray," Johnny said, "you're not alone, Oliver is also mistaken by a girl sometimes, and we don't see him flipping his top from it, I even think he looks more like a 'girl' than you!" everyone was surprise to see Oliver's ice-cream bowl fly towards Johnny, and hitting him square in the face. "What the hell, Oliver?" He asked angrily.

"Oops, it slipped." the green haired teen said. Johnny, stood and picked up his bowl, taking aim for Oliver, whom was three seats besides him. Unfortunately, Oliver saw it coming and duck under the table, only to have the bowl hit Ian. Say teen stood slowly, and grabbed his bowl and threw it at Johnny, who had only seconds to respond, and he duck and so the bowl hit Brooklyn! Hiro, whom was pondering the reason of why Kai would chose his little brother, turned to stare at his boyfriend. And seeing as Brooklyn was cover in ice-cream stood and glared at the rest of the group.

He grabbed his bowl and taking aim, at the person whom he thought was responsible for this, threw it at Tala! Soon, everyone was cover in different flavors, until only one remained ice-cream free. Bryan sat quietly on the end of the table, totally ignoring his teammates, and other bladers, drinking his dark coffee.

"Oh no, my store!" an old man screamed, making them stopped their actions, except Bryan. "Look what you have done! I'm going to lose business! What do you have to say about this, I'll call the cops on you!" he threaten, Tala slumped on his seat and wave his hand in a dismissive way, sending chocolate ice-cream flying everywhere in doing so.

"Don't worry, they," he started pointing at Zeo and Garland, but mention teens beat him to it.

"Oliver and Johnny are the ones paying! After all, they were the ones whom started it." they both said.

"Fine, whatever." Tala said, "the whole uke/seme question is hard to answer." Tala said, "both go to the rescue of each other, hence making it difficult to say."

"So, true, but Tyson is way more emotional than Kai." Mariah pointed out.

"Kai isn't a very stable with his emotions either, always trying to push people away, not to mention the whole loyalty thing." Hiro responded, "but I do wonder why Kai would chose Tyson."

"Didn't we already talk about this?" Bryan asked bored once again.

"Yeah, but what I mean is why Tyson? There's a lot of different people out there... do you know what I mean?" they all answer with a 'no'.

"Maybe it was because Tyson defeated him?" Kenny tried to answered.

"I don't think so." Tala said, "both Spencer and Zeo defeated, and not to mention stole his bit-beast, and we don't see him obsessing over defeating them."

"Good point..." Hiro said, "it just kind of weird talking about them as an item." they stayed in silence for a while, totally forgetting about their previous topic. Suddenly, the door open and the bell thing sounded, making them all look towards the door. Then four teens walked inside, two girls and two boys, one was holding an ice pack over his left eye. His other three friends were laughing at him.

"Would you shut-up?" he said, clearly annoyed, "how the hell was I suppose to know that I was talking to Tyson Kinomiya, the world champion? Not to mention I was going to be hit by none otherthenKai Hiwatari?" that little statement made all the group of friends turn towards them.

"Are you really that stupid?" one of the girls question, "their faces are practically all over the city, not to mention the world!"

"Yeah, but a little warning would have been nice, I mean, who comes out of nowhere and knocks you out!" he exclaimed, waving his arms. The whole group stare at one another, and Tala -whom was closer to the other teens' table- stood up, but not before grabbing the nearest person and dragging him with him. And whom was the one honored to get into this mess? Why Ray of course! The neko blinked twice, before it register that he was being drag.

"Tala, let go of me!" oh yeah, he was sure going to listen to him, let out alone actually do the command. Their friends stared at them, waiting for Tala to do... whatever he was going to do, say redhead stopped besides the teens' table, and the teens stared at him. Suddenly, Tala smiled, a smiled that made his friends freeze, while the others -clueless- teens raised a brow.

"May we help you with something?" the girl asked, Tala's eyes seemed to sparkle, and his teammates, as well as the other friends. Really, considered running away from there, but they stayed. All of them were curious to know Tala's plan, if he had one that is.

"Yes, we couldn't help but over hear your conversation, and we were wandering if you could possibly tell us how it happened." he explain.

"And why would I tell you?" the guy with the ice pack asked, his other friends laughed.

"Come on, Nick, or are you too embarrassed to say?" they mocked him.

"Fine... bastards, OK I'll tell you." the rest of the bladers not wanting to miss something, gathered around the small table, waiting for Nick to star...

**----------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------**

"Come on Nick, you couldn't get a date even if you tried!" A girl with long red hair said.

"Want me to show you?" Nick asked, and his three friends agreed, "Fine, lets see, who should I chose..." just then Tyson was walking back to the dojo, "Aha, he is perfect!" Nick quickly stood up and walked towards Tyson.

As the friends stared after him, they could have sworn that they had seen that teen before, "I've seen him before..." the previous girl said, "but where..." just then a flayer flew right in her face, she took it and looked at it.

"Hey," the other guy began," isn't he the one Nick is talking to?" he pointed at Tyson's face on the flayer.

"Yeah, he's the world champion!" the second girl exclaimed, "should we tell him?" They all turned to stare at Nick and Tyson.

"...Ne, lets wait."

"So, what is your name?" Nick asked Tyson, who was totally confuse as to why the guy was talking to him.

"Tyson." he answered.

"Oh, nice name, mine is Nick, nice to meet you , Tyson." he said, taking the navy-haired teens' hand, and shaking it.

"...nice to meet you too...I guess." suddenly Nick moved closer to Tyson.

"You know, you have beautiful deep eyes." he said as he moved closer to Tyson, say teen eyes widen. Then, Nick felt someone tapping him on his shoulder and he turned around to face whomever was the one doing it. "what do you wa-" he wasn't able to finished as a fist connected with his left eye, and he felled unconscious to the ground.

"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, "look what you did! You should apologize!" the dual-haired teen stared at Tyson.

"...I can't." he said.

"And why not!" The blue-haired teen was mad. Kai only shrugged.

"He's sleeping." he responded, and Tyson felled anime style.

"Kai!"

"What, wasn't he molesting you?" he asked, and the shorter teen blushed.

"No, he was only complimenting my eyes." he said.

"Whatever." Kai moved to the side of the fallen teen and poked him with his shoe, "hey, sorry for hitting you." Tyson sweat-dropped, then Kai turned to stared at Nick's friends, "Hey, do you know him?" he asked them..

"..Y-yes." the first girl answered.

"Good, can you take care of him, until he wakes up." it was more of a command than a question.

"Sure!" the three responded. Kai then turned to look at Tyson.

"Want to go back to the dojo?" Tyson sighed.

"...Sure, lets go." and both teens left the unconscious teen, and the other three teens behind.

---------------------------------------------------------**End Flashback------------------------------------------------**

Once Nick was finished telling his story, half of the bladers were crying because they were laughing so hard. "See what I mean with the whole possessive thing?" Hiro asked them between laughs. The other teens nodded.

"Hey, I have a plan." Tala suddenly said, grinning.

"Um, what is it?" Ian asked uncertain, after all if the plan was coming from his captain, no good would come out of it. Just look at the whole 'let's beat Boris's BEGA team' and you'll get your answer.

"Hey you," Tala said pointing at Nick, "can you do us a favor?"

"...No." he answer.

"Don't worry, it won't be bad. What do you think?" he asked looking at the other three friends, "he should help us, right?" the three look at each other, and shrug.

"We don't know, Nick?"

"...It'll be fun..." Ray try, not sure of what the plan was. Nick stared from his friends to the group of people, why was he even talking to them?

"...Fine, what is it?" Oh, how was he going to regret saying that. Their only responds was the redhead smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ray asked Tala, as he and the others were behind some bushes and trees.

"Of course!" he said, but in fact he wasn't so confident as he sounded. Not at all.

"Hey, Kenny," Max began, "where exactly did you get all of this stuff?" he asked, referring to the equipment that was set up.

"It's a se-cr-et." the short brunette answered. "We'll be able to hear what Tyson and Kai say, and nothing will go wrong... at least I hope so."

"Oh man, this is a bad idea." Ian said, but everyone ignored him.

"Hey Nick, are yo ready?" Tala said through the mouth piece.

"Hell no!" was his answer, "why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're an idiot." One of his friend answered him.

"Now, now no fighting," Tala said, "it's really simple what you have to do, just go up to Tyson and ask him out. Then, we'll just see how Kai responds!"

"And then what?" Ray asked him.

"...Um, I don't know!" He answered and all felled anime style.

"Tala, you're an idiot!" they all shouted at the sweat-dropping teen.

"Well, lets begin, Nick that's your cue." say teen wanted to run as far away as possible. "Knock on the damn door." Tala said a bit inpatient, Nick position himself, raised his hand and knock...

But no one answered.

He tried again but no one come out, "I guess no one is home..." Tala said through the mouth piece, and Nick sighed in relief.

"Oh well, I tried." he said, turning around and colliding with someone. "Ouch, that hurt..." he said, and was about to yell at the person he had bump into, but his words died in his throat seeing the crimson eyes of the dual-haired teen. "Kai!" say teen raised a brow in question.

"You need something?" he asked, and Nick noticed that Tyson was besides the taller teen with a bag from the store.

_'Say something you idiot!' _Tala's voice rang on his ear, but the fallen teen was frozen still.

"Well?" Kai once again tried, and Nick slowly stood.

"I wanted t-to ask Tyson something." he said, trying not to sound too nervous. To this, Kai glared at him.

"What is it?" Tyson asked, but Nick was still too scare to answer.

"Well... I-I wanted... um," he tried to form a sentence, and Kai was getting a bit impatient.

"Well, what?" he asked not too politely, and Nick panicked.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my idea!" he said, and went on apologizing, while Tala was saying for him to shut up before he told too much, "It was those other guys!" too late. Kai grabbed him and pushed him against the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Some guys told me to ask Tyson out, and to see how you reacted!" Nick was singing like a canary, behind the bushes, the group of friends froze. Tyson and Kai glared at the scare teen.

"Who was it?" they asked in union.

"I don't know..."

"Think harder!"

"One had red hair, and the hair was standing up! He had violet eyes and he's a blader, and I don't remember much!" Kai ponder this until only one name come to mind.

"...Tala." he said, and say hiding teen froze.

"And?" Tyson asked.

"The other had long hair wrapped with a white cloth, he look like a cat!" Well, he couldn't think straight!

"...Ray" Tyson said, and the Chinese teen froze, they were in trouble. "Are they the only ones?" he asked.

"No, there was others with them!" poor Nick was already on the ground, crying his heart out. Meanwhile, the group of teens were ready to kill him.

"Where are they?" the two asked. Ian stood and said the obvious.

"I knew that this was a bad idea! We're in trouble!" he said as he made a run for it, the others close behind. No one wanting to stick around if Nick did indeed tell them their whereabouts. Their main concern was finding a goodplace to hide... for a long period of time.

**

* * *

Brt: I'm sorry for taking so long... my inspiration just flew out of the window. -sigh- it will probably take me a while to figure out what their 'punishment' will be, any suggestions? Anyways, thanks for reading! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brt: **You know… I been thinking that maybe I should stop writing and just read stories, what do you think? Besides, I _do _take long to update my stories… not only that, but I have been reading my stories, and come to realize that my writing sucks. My grammar is terrible! But thanks to all who like my stories, and read/review them, I appreciate it, a lot. I truly do. -Sigh- oh well, I'll think about it. I'm sorry if the chapter is short.

**Thanks to:** Devil Subaru Chan, TechnoRanma, NKingy, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. s..., Experimental Angel#234, Mimicking Karma, Sakusha Saelbu, genbo, closecall, Ryuneko, LuvR, SlippingSanity, ph0enixD, Angel Born of Darkness, and shikarimon. Thank-you all, hugs them all ;D

* * *

Kai glared at the teen on the ground, patients growing thin, while Nick was muttering a bunch of nonsense. Just when he was about to ask Nick once again the question, he felt Tyson tapping him on he shoulder, and he turned. "What?" in turn, the smaller teen pointed a couple of feet away from there, where Kai saw Ian, followed by their other friends, running away leaving a trail of dust behind them. 

The two teens sweat-dropped, never in their entire lives, have they seen so many bladers running away in different directions! Tyson turned to stare at Kai, and noticed that something was missing, or rather someone, "Where's Nick?" he asked him. Kai turned only to discover that Nick had disappeared. He shrugged his shoulder, and then something dawn on him, and he turned to glared at Tyson.

"Why do you know his name?" Tyson deadpanned, now was not the time!

"Well, he did told me his name… and if I remember correctly it was right about the time you showed up and knocked the poor guy out!" he _explain _to Kai, crossing his arms over his chest, totally ignoring Kai's glare. Kai sighed; after all it was his fault for misunderstanding the whole Nick situation earlier.

"…Sorry." The dual-haired teen mutter and Tyson smile at his taller companion.

"No problem. So, now what?" he asked, "Should we go after them?" Kai cover his eyes with his hand and turned his head towards the sun.

"Nah, it's too hot to walk." He said, and Tyson laughed.

"…But you know, I do wonder what they were doing." Tyson ponder, "Nick said that they asked him to ask me out, and then see how _you _reacted. Wonder why?" he said, totally missing the glared from Kai, at the mere mention of Nick. "You know something… I bet it has something to do with what happen early today!" he exclaimed, and Kai nodded, not doubting that was the case.

"Yes, you're right, but how do we find out what exactly they were talking about today?" Kai asked him, but before Tyson could answer him, the door to the dojo open and Tyson's grandpa showed up.

"Hey, little dudes!" he said scaring both teens, "Did you bought what I wanted?" he asked them.

"Gramps don't scare us like that!" Tyson yelled at him, and Kai cover his ears. Tyson could be so loud sometimes.

_He looks cuter with his mouth shut. _He thought, as he saw Tyson's grandfather trying to hit his grandson with a wooden sword. Barely missing by an inch or two, and then Tyson moved behind Kai, while Gramps stopped a few inches before hitting Kai. "That was close." The taller teen sighed.

"Gramps don't be mean, Kai is my guest!" Tyson said.

"Sorry K-man, so did you bring what I asked for?" the old man said once again, and Kai handed him the bag (Tyson had giving it to him, before the chase). "Ah, yes vodka good for the soul." The old man said, ignoring Kai's questioning gaze. Tyson tilted his head a little, as he glared at his guardian.

"I thought you said the same with chocolate." Gramps coughed and clear his throat. "Besides, you need to go out more."

"Nah, I like staying at the house!" the older man laughed, and the information sink in both teens' head.

"…Gramps!" They both yelled, scaring the poor gray haired man, "You wouldn't have happen to hear our _dear_ friends talking about something, did you?" Tyson asked him, and Gramps had a look of deer-caught-in-highlights.

"Well, about that (cough) yes, I did hear, but…"

"Please tell us!" Tyson told him, and Kai just nodded.

_How do I get out of this one!_ The old man thought panicked, _how can I explain to them what I heard, when mostly everything was about them! Not to mention K-man! He'll skin me alive! What do I do!_ Needless to say, but Gramps was afraid of Kai Hiwatari too. How sad? Suddenly, an idea struck. _I got it!_

"Alright, I'll tell you, but on one condition!" he said, an odd sparkle in his eyes. Hesitating, the two teens agreed. "Good." Was the only thing the old man said.

* * *

Tyson didn't know if he should feel angry or embarrass, and or both. He watched as his grandpa pulled at the last knot he made and as he brought a small table in front of him and Kai. Meanwhile, Kai's right eye twitched slightly for unknown reasons, "Your Grandfather is weird." He said bluntly. 

"I'm so sorry!" Tyson cry, and you may be wondering what was going on right? Well, it turns out that the condition that Tyson's grandpa wanted, was to be able to tie them together, for safety reasons, as he put it. Ironically, it was the same pole that Tyson had tied Daichi to. Was this _'divine punishment'_ as they call it? "Gramps, untie us right now! Please!"

"Don't worry, after I'm done telling you all about your friends' conversation, and when I'm in a save distance. All I have to do is pulled this rope," he showed them both a rope that was link to a pulley, which he could pull, and the two embarrass boys would be free. Kai closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

"Fine, just tell us already." The gray haired man smiled and sat across from them.

"All right, it all started with this…" He begun, and put on the table a magazine. Kai and Tyson blinked, in confusion.

"A sport magazine?" they asked, but the magazine wasn't all about sports, it also talked about bladers' love lives, and this month's edition was about Kai Hiwatari. Tyson side glance at him, and saw him blush, and he was able to hear a soft respond from his friend.

"…Damn."

-------------------------------------------------**Flashback**-------------------------------------------

Tyson's grandfather was up and doing his morning exercise just like any other day, when suddenly Hilary and Kenny arrived. "Hey little dudes what's happening?" he asked them.

"Hey gramps, we just came to see if Tyson was home." Kenny answered between yawns; he was not a morning person.

"I'm sorry, but the little dude is not here." Hilary and Kenny gape at him.

"Gramps are you serious?" Hilary asked amazed, "We all know that Tyson sleeps like the dead, and nothing could wake him up!" Kenny nodded his agreement with her.

"I'm just as amaze as you are, but it's true. The only one still sleeping like a log is Daichi!" he said, shaking his head and the others sighed.

"Well, let's go wake him up!" Hilary declared marching towards the front door, as Kenny tried to stop her.

"…Kids today." Gramps said, just then six more people arrived.

"Hey Gramps!" two greeted him, and he smiled seeing them.

"Hey yourselves, um why are they here?" he asked mentioning to Tala, and the rest of his team, Max and Ray shrugged.

After a very long pause, Tala finally answered, "…We're here to find Tyson and Kai." He said, but before Gramps had a chance to tell them that neither was there, a scream was hear coming from inside.

"…What the hell do you think you're doing old woman!" The seven people outside could've sworn that Daichi's screams could be heard to the next neighborhood.

"Who are you calling old, monkey boy!" Hilary shot back eve louder than Daichi.

"You look more like a monkey than me! Old woman!"

"Why you little…!" There were also heard some crashes, and the six teens entered, while the older Kinomiya just shook his head.

"…This is going to last, I can tell… oh well, I need to go buy my magazines!" he happily declared.

"Oh look, a sports magazine…" Gramps said out loud when spotting the thing, he picked it up and read some of it, "I guess I can buy it." He said to himself as he paid for his fishing magazines and the sports one. As he got home, he could still hear the colorful language of the others in there, but was his imagination, or were they more voices in there? _I must be imagining. _He thought. "Shoot! I forgot to buy my vodka!" he said, as he run out the door and into the street. After returning, he discovered that the sports magazine was missing from the rest of his magazines.

"Why those little brats, taking something that doesn't belong to them!" he said, and then he noticed that everything was quiet. Too, quiet. "Now, what are they doing?" he said, as he left to find them, but when he was about turn a corner, he stopped. Seeing, Hiro leaning against the door of the dojo, Brooklyn was besides him, with a bored and slightly annoyed look on his face.

He was about to call to them, when he heard someone talking, "I see him as a big brother. Brooklyn?" the person said, and Hiro stood.

"Oh hell no!" the older teen said, and opened the door, Brooklyn tried to stopped him, "Over my dead body." He heard his grandson said, as Brooklyn closed the door. "Why are you talking about Kai's love life?"

"Now this is interesting." Gramps said to himself, leaning in the same way as Hiro had done.

"We are bored… then maybe you?" he heard Daichi said.

"I'm dating Hiro." Brooklyn's slightly annoyed voice was next. To that, the old man blinked, in confusion.

_They are! _He thought, _man, I need to pay more attention to both my grandsons! What have I been doing this whole time!_ He cried in his mind. After they had mention Tyson's name, the old timer stood quiet and still, hearing all the hints and quotes. He couldn't help it! Besides, the topic _was_ rather interesting…

"You're right! When I first met Kai, Kenny said that he didn't have a place to stay, and Tyson hooked his arm with Kai's and dragged him to the dojo, saying something about distracting Gramps. But may I add that Kai didn't struggle!" he heard Hilary said, rather excited, "I do wonder what happen there." She said. Wait, he knew that! He stood and opened the door.

"I can tell you that, little dudes!" he shouted, and was please to see that all had jumped looking slightly scare, _ha! That was fun!_ The man thought, as he _explained _the events of that day. He couldn't help but noticed that they all had something to eat, and not only that, but Mariah and Emily were seated on the couch. _So, that's where the couch went. _"…Oh, look at the time, gotta run, see-you later!" he said and closed the door behind him.

"Your gramps is weird." He heard the tall red-head said.

"Tell me about it, I live with him." Hiro spoke up, and the old man's eyebrow twitched.

_Ungrateful brat. _He thought, walking away. He decided to start reading his fishing magazines. After a few minutes of drinking vodka –and finishing it- he heard the front door opening and saw Tyson and Kai passing by. "Hey little dudes!" he called, and noticed that Tyson looked angry and Kai guilty. _Is the world ending! Where have I been! _

"...Hey Gramps." Tyson greeted, totally ignoring him and glaring at Kai.

"T-man, all your friends are over there!" he said, pointing at the direction of where he taught his students.

"…Really? Well, thanks Gramps." He waved goodbye, and a few moments, the old man heard and saw all the bladers, excluding Tyson and Kai, exiting the dojo and laughing. He shook his head.

"Boredom, hot weather and teens don't mix well." He said to himself.

---------------------------------------**End Flashback**-------------------------------------------------

"…And that's all!" Gramps said, finishing his glass of vodka, "Well, I'm sorry that I can't tell you more!" he said, and walked towards the door. "I got to go, and have a good night!" he said and pulled the rope that set Tyson and Kai free, but the two teens just didn't move. Both grateful that it was already night time, and the moon's light didn't illuminate the room, making it hard to see their flushed faces, and who knew that telling a story would take so long? And even though the old man hadn't told them the whole story, it didn't take a genius to figure it out of what else was said in that room.

"...Kai?" Tyson whispered, and he heard a small 'yes' as an answer. "I don't know what's more embarrassing, the whole bladers talking about that topic, or Gramps hearing it." The midnight haired teen finished by covering his face with his hands, and Kai could only nod.

* * *

Ray opened the door to the ice-cream parlor and spotted the bladers seated at the far end of the store. "Hey guys." He greeted them as he cover his mouth as he yawn. He sat besides Max and saw that half the bladers' heads were on the table. "You guys couldn't sleep either?" he asked them. There were a few mumbles of 'hell no.' as his answer, "thought so, I had a dream of Kai swinging a saw, while chasing us." He said, and his head made a 'thud' sound as it hit the table. 

"Dude," Tala begun from his seat at the end of the table, "that wasn't a dream, that was a fucking nightmare!"

"Well, I slept great!" Mariah said, and she was the only one to look refreshed.

"Tch, hell, that's only because you made us stay awake to 'protect' you." Kevin said crossly, and all stared at Mariah who only shrugged.

"I wonder if Tyson will hate me for this." Hiro said, while Brooklyn's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, why are we scared? They are only two people and we're more!" Tala suddenly was full of energy. The other bladers glared at him.

"Shut. Up. Want. To. Sleep." Bryan said.

"You're too noisy!" Max complained. He was one of the people trying to sleep.

"You're the noisy one, Max!" Ray glared at him. The sleep deprived 'mood' finally kicking in.

"What did you say cat boy?" Max was already standing up, and was staring down at Ray.

"Should we be offended by that?" Mariah asked her teammates, but Kevin was too cross to care, while Lee _didn't _care, and Gary was fast asleep. Poor Mariah sweat-dropped.

"Please guys, calmed down." Kenny spoke, "I'm just surprise that Tyson and Kai haven't been looking for us."

"I knew it was a bad idea." Ian muttered to himself, as he sat besides Tala, "I should've stayed in Russia." The red-head stared at him.

"You're so right Ian!" he exclaimed, "Since there's nothing for us to be here in Japan, I'm going back to Russia!" he said as he walked towards the door, but Max and Ray grabbed him and held him in place.

"You're going nowhere, besides this was your plan!" they said in union, totally forgetting that they had been fighting a moment ago.

"There's hell no way that you're putting all the blame on me!" he freed himself from their grip. "It was all her fault!" Tala said, pointing at Mariah.

"What?" She rose from her seat, "How is it my fault?" she asked, glaring at Tala.

"Well, if you hadn't bought that stupid magazine, we would have never spoken about that topic!" he counter.

"Hold it!" Mariah raised a hand, "I didn't buy the magazine, and it was already there when I got there!" she defended herself.

"…Then who bought it?" all stayed quiet, then Hiro slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Damn, I bet it was Gramps. Well, there's nothing we can do now." He said.

"Actually, there is." Tala said, and all stared at him –except Gary who was asleep- "If they don't know what we were talking about, I'm sure that they won't ask us. All we have to do is keep our mouth shuts and get that magazine!" He stated.

"…That could work… maybe." Hiro said, a bit doubtful with the idea.

"It'll work! Now, you," Tala pointed at Mariah, "where's the magazine?" he asked her.

"Um, I left it at the dojo… it wasn't mine!" she quickly added seeing the red-head's glared.

"It's OK it just means that someone has to get it, that's all…" He said, and immediately they all stared at him. "Wait a minute! There's hell no way I'm going!"

"It's your idea!" they all counter.

"…Fine… but we are ALL going." Tala announced, and to get his point across, he grabbed Ray and Max. "Now, shall we go?" he asked, and they all nodded. Kevin and Lee woke Gary, and they all headed towards the dojo.

"I wonder if it's too late to go back to Russia now." Ian muttered to himself, totally regretting ever coming to Bey City.

* * *

"Now, don't make a sound." Tala whispered as he and the others walked as quietly as they could towards the dojo's door. "Wow, this is easy!" Tala exclaimed, as he reached for the door. 

"Hey, little dudes!" Mr. Kinomiya shouted, scaring them all.

"Gramps!" Hiro yelled at him, "Don't you ever do that again!" he grabbed the old man and shook him.

"S-sorry!" the man shot back, after he freed himself. "…you boys have better be more thankful than that, of all the things I have done for you! Tch, ungrateful brats." He left muttering to himself.

"Come on, let's go." Hilary said, opening the door, inside the couch was still there, but they couldn't help noticing that a table stood near a supporting pole, and that a rope was around it.

…Weird.

"So, where is the magazine?" Zoe asked Mariah.

"I left it on the couch." They all entered and went towards it.

"Well, it isn't here." Michael pointed the obvious, and they all turned towards the confuse girl.

"Looking for this." A new voice was heard, and they all turned towards the door to discover Tyson holding the sports magazine, while Kai was leaning against the door. "Hey guys, nice weather we're having today isn't?" Tyson greeted.

"Um, yeah?" they all said.

"…What are you going to do to us?" Daichi said, giving up.

"What ever do you mean?" Tyson asked, acting all confuse and lost.

"Don't play dumb," Tala said, "I know that you all ready know what we talked about." He said, glaring at them.

"I knew that you were smart, Tala." Kai smirk.

"So, what are you going to do to us?" Max asked once again the question, and Tyson and Kai looked at each other, and after a long pause they both said…

"…Nothing."

"What?" the group of friends yelled, and the two teens covered their ears, they were just too loud!

"Yes, we're not doing anything to you, and all you have to do is to never, and I mean _ever_ talk about this topic again. Understood?" Kai said, and for good measures glared at each of them.

"That's all?" Ray and Max asked them, wide eye. And the two nodded. "Wow, um OK…" they all agreed. Tala glared at Tyson.

"OK, what did you say to Kai?" he asked him, and this time all blinked in confusion.

"What? I didn't say anything to him." The midnight haired teen said, looking at Kai for help, but the dual-haired teen was lost as well.

"I know that Kai wouldn't have just agreed to not do anything, well it doesn't surprise one bit. I bet Kai would do _anything _for Tyson." He finished by crossing his arms. All of them just stared at him, as if he had lost it. Bryan and Hiro quickly grabbed him and told him to shut up.

"Don't make this worse!" they all shouted at the struggling red-head.

"We'll pretend that it never happen, but just one question," Tyson said, "why did you talk about us, and not something or someone else?" he asked them.

"We needed a interesting topic, andactually we first started pairing Kai with others." Daichi blurt it out before anyone could stop him. All glared at him, while Kai stared wide eye at them, he didn't need to know that!

"That's right," Hilary was oblivious of what was happening, "I even said that you and Talacould make a cute couple!" she exclaimed, while the red-head glared at her.

"I thought that we had already talked about this, and that I don't love Kai." Tala had turn to glare at the girl, while Kai looked sick.

"Yeah, besides Kai couldn't trust Tala! Just like the magazine said," Daichi once again joined the conversation, "and besides, I don't think that Tala could make Kai smile, let alone laugh!" Kai and Tyson merely stared at them, while the others thought about what Daichi had said.

"…But they look cute standing besides each other." The brunette girl said.

"Oh, come on!" Max spoke up next, "I and as well as others would look 'cute' standing besides him! I mean, he _is _Kai Hiwatari!" the blond was now smiling widely.

"Is that why Tyson and Kai are perfect for each other?" Brooklyn asked, while pointing at the now frozen teens. Max glared at him.

"NO! It's because Tyson can understand Kai more than us, and Kai can teach a lot to Tyson!" the blond crossed his arms. "It's like they complete each other!" and as to prove his point, Max put his hands together. Mention teens looked at each other, and everyone missed them blushing. Sad, ne?

"Then they _are _perfect for each other, right?" Oliver asked, he and as well as others were getting confuse. "I mean, right now they aren't acting like they love each other." With that, all turned to stared at the two teens. Poor boys wanted to disappear from there, and fast.

"Tyson," the midnight-haired teen glanced at his brother, who had a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked, the blush was starting to disappear.

"…I forbid you to forgive Kai again." He said too serious, and the bladers felled anime style. Tyson glance at Kai, looking confuse.

"Why, has he done something wrong?" he asked, blinking in a cute way, while tilting his head to the right. Kai blushed, and Hiro glared at Tyson.

"I'm serious! How can you forgive him faster than me!" he walked towards Tyson, and put his hands on Tyson's shoulders and shook him.

"Don't be mean Hiro," Tyson said, glaring at his brother, "and you know what they say, that you have to give everyone a second chance." Hiro deadpanned, while the others bladders sweat-dropped.

"Tyson, Kai has betrayed you, and his teammates, three times!" Hiro screamed, and pointed at Kai, who was to say at least surprise by what Tyson said.

"…Really?" The midnight-haired teen said.

"Yes, when he joined the Boris team back in Russia, when he joined Tala's team, and BEGA! That's three times!" All, except Kai, shouted at the dense teen.

"Well, I know that, but I don't see the whole joining Tala, and BEGA as a betrayal thing." He said, scratching the back of his head, and the only thing that the others could do was stare.

"Say what!" all, except Kai, shouted again.

"Well, I understand that Kai wanted to fight with me, and that switching teams was the only way to do it. Besides Max and Ray did the same." Mention teens gaped at him, unable to say anything.

"…You really _do _love Kai…" Hiro said, and Tyson blushed like a tomato, while Kai was the same. How they wished they had a camera! "…But why do you like someonelike him! He's such a JERK!"

"Wow, brother complex?" Tala commented, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be so surprise, Hiro." Robert talked for the first time. Lee and Michael also agreed.

"Awe, man! Now he's getting all corny on me. I liked you better when you were a jerk!" Michael said, trying to mimic Tyson's voice. Both Kai and Tyson stared at them.

"You heard us!" they both asked, and Lee smirked.

"Yeah, and we haven't forgotten Kai's speech, and we agree with you Tyson, it _was_ corny not to mention so un-Kai-ish." He said.

"Now that I remember," Ray begun, "what exactly did you do when you left us to help Mr. Dickenson with the kids?" he asked him, and all stared at the two silent boys.

"…That's none of your business." Both said, but their voices held a bit of warning to it, all missed it, except Ian, who noticed that they were getting into a dangerous topic. Not that the previous one wasn't as dangerous as that one, and even though he knew that it was another interesting topic, he doubted that they would get away with it.

"I just knew it!" Ian said, as he made his way towards the door, all stared at him, "I just knew that you two were together!" he said as he open the door, praying that the others would understand what he was doing. "I wouldn't be surprise if you two dream about each other!"

"I don't." Kai was quick to deny it, while Tyson found the floor rather interesting for some reason.

"…No way…" they, except Kai, said. Tala, finally getting Ian's message gestured to the others to follow him, which they did. "Well, we knew from the beginning that you two were together, you were rather obvious with all your _'secret'_ glances and with your conversations having double meanings, and such." Tala said, and one by one the bladers exited the dojo. "BYE!" they all called as Miguel closed the door, leaving Tyson and Kai in an awkward silence. The dual-haired teen ran his hand through his head, and he turned to stared at a blushing Tyson, and with a smirk in place he asked…

"So… you dream about me?" Tyson's blush deepened.

"Kaaaiiiiii!"

* * *

As the group of friends exited the dojo, they were able to hear Tyson's cry of embarrassment. "Phew, that was close." Tala sighed in relief. 

"A little _too_ close for comfort," Ray begun, "this whole 'interesting topic' was almost our death wish." All of them nodded.

"Let's get out of here before they change their minds about letting us go." Max suggested, and they didn't needed to tell Ian twice, as they saw him rounding the corner of the dojo. Everyone was soon to follow.

The End…?

* * *

Brt: I'm done! Sorry it took so long, but I was watching Beyblade in Japanese, and I couldn't help but noticed that Kai talked about him and Tyson as; 'us' but maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm getting some words wrong o.0?… I need to learn Japanese -.-' I'm sorry if Gramps is ooc, but this is the first time giving him a 'bigger' role in my stories. 

Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hoped you had fun reading it! As you can see I couldn't think of a way to 'punished' them, oh well. I liked how I ended… XD.


End file.
